


My Stupid HxH Headcannons - REQUESTS OPEN!!!

by Proxy_Moronic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, aaaaaaaaa, welcome back to me screaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proxy_Moronic/pseuds/Proxy_Moronic
Summary: tldr: Me screaming into the void abt my simping over these bois bc THEY,,, DESERVE IT,,,, most of them,, yeI will be not caring abt spelling mistakes ghhghg so just,, bear with me- ALSO! I will mark NSFW sections Appropriately! But be warned they WILL be in here!!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Requests page and info!! >:3

**Author's Note:**

> also hi this is my first ever attempt at writing??? anything like this-- but im excited!!!!
> 
> most of this is taken from my discord dms with my buds (IM SORRY YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME BBYS)
> 
> please feel free to request anything belowwww! Im on episode 54 as i am writing this, so i will let you know if i can write for them!

Helloooooo!!! In case you didnt read my notes or have them hidden, here they are again!!

{ also hi this is my first ever attempt at writing??? anything like this-- but im excited!!!!

most of this is taken from my discord dms with my buds (IM SORRY YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME BBYS)

please feel free to request anything belowwww! Im on episode 54 as i am writing this, so i will let you know if i can write for them! }

\--------

Ok with that out of the wayyyy! I will write pretty much anything i know- I wont really write non-con YET!!! Im only doing a fem reader bc idk how to write,,,, ;-;

So!! Characters off the top of my head that i am hypeee to write for!!!

\- Killua Zoldyck  
\- Gon Freeces  
\- Kurapika  
\- Leorio Paladiknight

\- Chrollo Lucifer  
\- Hisoka Morow  
\- Illumi Zoldyck

(but im very much taking requests!! So if you have any small ideas even, put them in the comments, please!!!)

I will write smut!!! But when it comes to the headcannons or drabbles, please be ask specific as you can!!

(also!!! Note: Keep in mind that i can refuse or decline to write or produce any requests for any reason! please respect my boundaries, even if i dont explicitly tell you why!! <3)


	2. Illumi Zoldyck - In A Relationship (Domestic SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cold fish-eyed man has captured my hEART and IDK WHYYYY HELP MEEEEE
> 
> From my discord dms yesterday where I, as usual, yelled a lot-

\- **When you hug him for the first time** -

\- He doesnt realize it, but hes absolutely touch-starved in all senses of the word, as hes literally never received affection,,, like,,, **EVER**.

\- He just kinda,,,, stands there,, and doesnt do anything??

but like, 

inside his heart

it AWAKENS something in him

and he looks at you like "wtf did you do to me,,,,?" 

"What kind of nen,,," _(its the best kind of nen)_

\- He doesnt even know really what a hug is

\- But he doesnt pull away, because he trusts you, so youll continue to hug him every day at least. to get him used to it!

\- An like,,,,, when he ends up hugging back??,,,, MELTS,,,,

\- BC HES JUST LIKE,,,,, WHAT IS THIS,,,, IT FEELS,,,, SO GOOD?

_**bottom line:** _

**I WNAT TO TEACH HIM HOW TO LOVE,,,, hE DESERVES IT,,,**

* * *

\- **Daily Life** -

\- He wakes up before you, always.

\- you can try to wake up before him,,,, you wont- 

\- He'll do like,,, the dishes before you wake up,,, and if you notice,,, he'll just be like:

* * *

" *yawn* morrrning... Oh! Illumi! You did the dishes? "

" Isnt that what you're supposed to do when they get dirty? Did you want to do them instead? "

" no, thats not what- *sigh* nevermind. Thank you for doing them, i appreciate it!"

Then you walk up and give him a smooch,,, on the cheek,,, and he,, just kinda,,, STANDS THERE????

but in the back of his mind,, he takes note to do the dishes again if youll do that again in response huhuhuhuh

**LISTEN I JUST WANNA SMOOCH HIM OKAY**

* * *

\- he'll just kinda,,, let you do whatever you want??

\- like

\- you wanna play with his hair? go ahead,,, he doesnt care,,,

\- use him like a pillow,,,, cool,, he wont do aanything and he'll wait till you wake up

\- you wanna rant about a bad day? He will absolutely listen,,, ~~and then bluntly tell you the facts about the situation HHGHGH~~

\- tho,,,, as you become closer and closer and spend more and more time together,,, he will learn how to love???? _**~~LET ME HAVE THIS I STG~~**_

\- and he'll start to,, do like,, little things like,,, initiate contact,,, like handholding or a forhead kiss and stuff,,, or he'll like,, start coming up with ideas on what to do-,,, like, suggest a movie to watch, or like,, a board game or smth,,,, DONT PLAY POKER YOU WONT BEAT HIM EVER,,,, 

\- and like,, he wont tell you-, but,, after youre already asleep in bed or wherever, he'll kiss you goodnight,,,, REHBHEHD I LOVE HIM,,,,

and hell, we all love him, dont we????

* * *

\- hes also TOLL (6 foot)

this is,, coming from a short bab like myself

\- jump on his back. do it. doitsoitsoitisoiDOITTTT PLEASE DO IT

\- he'll jUST LIKE DO WHATEVER IT WAS HE WAS DOING AND HE WONT EVEN LIKE CHANGE

\- LIEK,,,

\- ITS LIKE YOU WEIGH NOTHING--

oooooo i love hIIIMMMMM hhhhh i dont know WHYY someone save MEEEEEEE

* * *

ANYWAYS IM SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT I JUST HAD TO BARF SMTH UP YKNOw HGHGH please request stuff im lonely--


	3. AdultTrio x Fem!Innocent!Powerful!S/O Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A REQUEST STSTSSTFDGHCEGVGDHUSJ

My first request ever!!!

" can i please get adultrio (chrollo, hisoka, illumi) headcannons for if they have a s/o who is super cute/fem and innocent looking (like lolita/babycore/cottegecore innocent) but is secretly extremely op (same level as netero or even goku)? i imagine that they would be super shocked because their s/o’s appearance contradicts most people’s idea of what a strong fighter looks like, so everyone just assumes they’re weak. how would the adultrio find out, react, and feel about it? "

* * *

Okay so after the rush of endorphins I had after reading this request bc OMG IM SO HAPPY HGUHEJCDEHDJWs-

Anyways. _*ahem*_

This is straight up already my aesthetic so im HYPED!!! 

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Hisoka Morow** ~~(stinky goblin man)~~

**WARNING :: A FEW OF NSFW IMPLIED/REFERENCED AND THEMES**

* * *

  * when Hisoka first meets you, he finds you very adorable, and immedeatly takes to "caring" for you ( _AKA stinky goblin man stalks you and finds out your routine to a T and then casually and flawlessly enters your life,,, yknow,,, **NORMAL SHIT**_ )
  * Your innocence is enticing to him, as you are, as he puts it, "an unpicked, clean flower, just begging to be plucked and used-" _~~hisokaplsno~~_.
  * ANYWAYs
  * He gets used to your innocent charms, and your very cutsey nature



  * BUT THEn
  * YOU GO SICKEO MODE
  * and he---
  * BONER
  * like
  * _**BONER.**_
  * _**.**_
  * _**he is so fucking proud and**_
  * he absolutely is **ENRAPTURED** (is that a word? i think so . idk) by the _amount_ o f power you hold, and its even more _delicious_ when he realizes how well youve hidden it from him, its like a present,, _just for him-_
  * needless to say,,, he horny boi for you EVN MORE THAN BEFORE LIKE DAMMM BOI
  * he just,,, _wants to tear away that innocence and **clAIM** you as his..._
  * possessive sex ensues ,,, ~~and you wouldnt have it any other way~~ ~~~~



* * *

~~(as im writing this i have the hiccups and im dYING)~~

* * *

aaaaanyways

**Illumi Zoldyck** ~~(cold fish-eyed man)~~

* * *

  * When illumi meets you,, he doesnt take note, as he deems you less powerful than him, therefore not worth his time,,,,,
  * but then,,, you just keep coming around and like,, being around him,, he just kinda- adapts to ur presence??,, 
  * your charm becomes a routine of sorts for him,,, like
  * if you hug him randomly,, he'll just deal with it, if you play with his hair, hell not care
  * unconsciously, he'll start being kinder to you, increasing even more after you two get together



  * when you reveal your true power, he just,,, mmmmmm 
  * Hes very very pleased with this development, even if he doesnt outwardly show it, he is
  * he knows that he doesnt have to hold back with you as much. 
  * He'll be more protective over you, even though he knows you can handle yourself. He doesnt want to risk losing you. All of this he doesnt notice hes doing,, but you are welcoming it, so you dont point it out to him huhuhuhhu



* * *

_**GOD IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT FOR ILLUMI I HAD,,, SUCH A HARD.. TIME WRITING HIM??? IDK WHY-- >:(( VERY UPSETTI SPAGHETTI--- PLEASE FORGIVE ME, ILLU-SAMA~** _

* * *

**Chrollo Lucifer** ~~(the baddest bitch)~~

**WARNING :: SITUATION HAS A POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING!!!**

* * *

  * when he first meets you,,, he sees you as a sweet precious doll,,,, 
  * _**HIS**_ precious doll,,, ~~ _(chrollo pls im begging you-)_~~
  * His doll that he wants and needs to protect like,,,, **SUPER ALPHA PROTECTOR MODE HNNNGGGGGHH**
  * no harm will come to you. He will make sure of that. 
  * Anyone fucks wit u, _HE GON THROW FUCKIN HANDS, BITCH_



  * he is **THRILLED** WHEN YOU ASK HIM TO BE TOGETHER-
  * he'd already been spoiling you rotten, before you were official, but now he has an excuse to go all out with affection and gifts without seeming weird--
  * he will give you the whole world, even without you asking for it :)
  * the absolute,,,, best partner,,,, no cap
  * yknow how i said he'll let no harm come to you before?? WELL,, now that ur Actually his s/o,,, **HOOO BITCH.... he might as well be straight up best alpha ever- bc like okay //SITUATION TIME//**



* * *

_** //SITUATION INCLUDES POSSIBLE TRIGGERS FOR ASSAULT! NOTHING HAPPENS THOUGH!!!// ** _

You're outside or smth waiting for him to come out from doing whatever, yknow-- just sittin pretty n shit,,, and like, some creep walks by,,, and then does a double take and motions for him and his buddies to come closer to you,,,

"Heyyyy, sweet thing~ Watcha' doin out here alone for?"

Looking up, you smile politely and say 

"I'm just waiting for someone, mister. Not alone."

That doesnt deter these asshole though, sadly-

"hmmmm~ Well, while youre 'waiting', why dont you come with me and my buddies for a ride, we're sure youll have a... good time, eh, angel face?~" the main guy smirks and grabs your wrist, all of their disgusting eyes tracing your figure, while the main one licks his lips. " ** _digusting_**." you think.

You start to feel sick and are about to say something a bit more firm, when you feel a large, warm, firm hand on your shoulder, and a broad figure surround you, head over your shoulder and pulling you a bit closer to him,,, you know that these guys are fucked...

"princess, did these men bother you while you were waiting for me?" 

You look up at chrollo, who is dead fixed on these men, even with his eyes closed in a fake smile. You decide to play a little bit- Using your most innocent and clueless voice, you respond,

"Not really, sir~ but they did say that they wanted to show me a 'good time' and grabbed me by the wrist,,, "

You watch his eyes snap open and darken as they zero in on each man there, his grip on you shoulder growing tighter, but not enough to hurt at all-

"Oh really?..... well, kitten, could you be a dear and wait in the car for me? ill be just a moment, i just need to have a.... " **chat** " with these gentlemen." 

The men are stuck in place with fear at this extremely intimidating man staring them down with pure rage.

"of course, sir!" You smile innocently and skip over to the car, getting in the passenger side, a smirk on your face. You watch as chrollo leads the men to a back alley, and then you turn on the radio...

After a little while, The driver door opens and chrollo gets in and takes your hand in his, acting as if it were the most fragile of glass. 

"My sweet dove, did they hurt you at all? Dont lie to me if they did. Agh, i shouldnt have left you out there, it was terrible of me.." His eyes are stern, but they are filled with genuine worry for your safety, and guilt at the possibility of you being in danger from his mistake.

You quickly silence his worries by putting your hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a swift kiss on the lips. When you pull away, you look at him and give him a knowing smile.

* * *

_(hoooooo that was a lot----- I kinda really wanna make that into a one/two shot smut fic????? would u guys want that???fryuehijbfecd)_

  * after you show your powers
  * he isnt extremely shocked that you werent exactly what yu seemed, but he IS suprised at jUST HOW POWERFUL you are.
  * _"you are my goddess, my dear, absolutely stunning,,,,"_



  * Though, no matter what, you are still his sweet princess
  * THEN YOU BECoME THE ULTIMATE POWER COUPLE WOOOOOOOO!!!!!



* * *

**_ ANYWAYS!!!! THAT'LL DO IT FOR THIS HEADCANON!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG((( ,,,, HNGGG IVE BEEN WATCHING HXH AND IM ALMOST DONE WIT THE GREED ISLAND ARC,,,, IT WAS,,,, OKAY,,,,??? _ **

**_ ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REQUESTER FOR REQUESTING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!! UR AAMAZING AN ILY0--- _ **

**_ AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!! PLEASE COMMENT IT GIVES ME SO MUCH SERATONIN??? (I THINK THATS THE WORD) ANYWAYS IT GIVES ME LOTS OF HAPPY aggdfej im sorry for typing in all caps--- ANYWAYs please request more things!!! Get as specific as you can!!!! _ **


End file.
